Damage Done
by mcdreamy-lover89
Summary: Sequel to 9 Crimes. 3 years after they left Seattle Meredith and Derek are heading back for Cristina's wedding. How will everyone react to them being back? Can Mark forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to 9 Crimes. 3 years after they left Seattle Meredith and Derek are heading back for Cristina's wedding. How will everyone react to them being back? Can Mark forgive them? Alright guys just like you asked here it is. The sequel!! MerDer all the way this time so most of you will enjoy it more. Review if you like it or even if you hate it. Thank you and enjoy!! Oh and if haven't read 9 Crimes its kind of recommended because other wise you won't have a clue what's going on!!_

Disclaimer: Not mine all Shonda's because she rules. Seriously cannot wait until season 5 and all the MerDer greatness to come!! Song is also not mine it belongs to Shaun Groves but the song rocks and it suits this fic so there you go!!

_I struck the match and I burned the bridge_

_And I'm to blame for all of it_

_I lost your trust when I drew my sword_

_This distance is my just reward_

_Can I undo the damage done?_

**Meredith sat in her office doing paperwork when her office phone rang.**

**"Meredith Shepherd speaking" Meredith said professionally into the phone.**

**"You know I still don't forgive you for marrying him without telling me" Cristina's voice came through the other end.**

**"OK it was 2 years ago, you need to get over it" Meredith laughed. "Besides it was just me and Derek at City Hall, not exactly a huge deal"**

**"Hmmm" **

**"So why are you calling my office at this hour in the evening?"**

**"I'm getting married" Cristina sighed.**

**"Seriously? You and Jake?"**

**"Who else?"**

**"Right sorry" Meredith laughed. "Congrats Cristina"  
**

**"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway I am calling because you have to be my Maid Of Honor. I am not taking no for an answer" **

**"Cristina... I can't go back there" Meredith sighed.**

**"Mer you have to. Otherwise Izzie will be my Maid Of Honor, seriously? Do you want to kill me?"**

**"I'm sorry" Meredith sighed.**

**"No Mer, you are coming here and you are going to my wedding" Cristina demanded. "I will fly to New York and get you myself if I have to"**

**"When is it?"**

**"2 months. So you will be coming out here a week before the wedding OK?"**

**"And Mark?" Meredith asked. She winced at the thought of seeing him again.**

**"He is the best man" Cristina sighed.**

**"And did you ask him how he felt about this? I can't just show up if he doesn't want me there. It would not be fair on him. I have hurt him enough don't you think?" Meredith ranted.**

**"We asked him, he said it was fine" Cristina assured her.**

**"Derek will be with me, you know that right?"**

**"Well duh" Cristina rolled her eyes. "It will all be fine Mer I promise"**

**"OK" Meredith breathed. "I'm scared now you know"**

**"You should be you filthy whore" Cristina teased.**

**"Not convincing me" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Sorry" Cristina laughed. "So how is the Private Practice going?"**

**"Good" Meredith nodded. "Excellent actually"**

**"I don't know how you do it. Not spending your life in an OR."**

**"I love my job. I save lives all the time too"**

**"Hmm" Cristina rolled her eyes. "Right bitch I'll see you next month. And don't call me everyday telling me you have changed your mind over and over. You are going and that's final"**

**"Whatever" Meredith sighed. "Bye"**

**"Bye" Cristina smiled and hung up. Meredith sat back in her chair and took a deep breath before grabbing her stuff and leaving her office. She stood in Derek's door way and smiled at him as he sat behind his desk. Derek looked up and smiled at her.**

**"You heading home?" He asked as he stood up. Meredith walked into his office and wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed him softly.**

**"Yes." She smiled. "And are you going to make an appearance at home tonight?"**

**"Of course. It will be another hour or so though" He smiled.**

**"We need to talk when you get home" Meredith sighed and rested her head against his chest.**

**"Something wrong?" He asked with concern.**

**"Depends on wrong" She sighed.**

**"Tell me"**

**"When you get home." She smiled and kissed his lips again. "Will you grab food?"**

**"Sure" Derek shrugged. **

**"Good." Meredith smiled. "See you soon"**

**"Yeah" Derek smiled and watched her leave his office. She made him the happiest man alive. He loved her to pieces. The last three years with Meredith had been amazing. Meredith walked out to her car and drove in the direction of her Brownstone. She parked the car and ran up the steps leading to her home. They had bought this house when they moved to New York. Everything in it was completely theirs. They decorated it together, it took a year and when they were completely done Derek proposed. They were married a month later in City Hall. Just her and Derek, they didn't have anyone else. Derek hadn't seen his family since he had left Seattle and Meredith didn't want to involve Cristina in case Mark found out. She walked through the house, lighting it up along the way. She put the heating on and sat down in the kitchen with a glass of wine stirring over facing Mark again. It was something she never wanted to do. Her front door slammed and she smiled as Derek walked into the kitchen.**

**"Mer seriously you are home like what? A half hour and you went straight for the alcohol? Its official you have a problem" Derek smirked as he put the food on the counter and walked around to stand between her legs. He kissed her lips.**

**"You are so funny" Meredith rolled her eyes. "What did you get?" She asked as she went to look in the bag.**

**"Indian" Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck as she served the food. "What did you want to talk about anyway?" He asked as he sat down, Meredith put his food in front of him and sat down beside him. She poured him a glass of wine as well.**

**"Cristina called today" Meredith sighed.**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"She is getting married"**

**"That's great" Derek smiled.**

**"She wants me to be the Maid Of Honor" Meredith sighed.**

**"Oh" Derek frowned and looked at her.**

**"Mark is the best man"**

**"Oh"**

**"Stop saying oh" Meredith snapped.**

**"Sorry" Derek frowned.**

**"We are heading out there in a month"**

**"No way Mer" Derek shook his head.**

**"Derek I have to go and I am not going alone. Please?" Meredith pouted.**

**"You are too cute for your own good, you know that?" Derek rolled his eyes.**

**"I know" Meredith nodded. "Is that a yes?"**

**"Mer, Mark told me he never wanted to see me again. I was never going to see him again" Derek sighed.**

**"Derek he is your brother, you would have to see him eventually"**

**"No Mer because my whole family hates me. All I have is you. I was never going to see Mark or anyone else again" Derek sighed.**

**"Well now you are. Derek they asked Mark, he said it was fine. Please?" She asked again and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**"Fine but if Mark hits me again I am holding you personally responsible" Derek sighed.**

**"Deal" Meredith nodded.**

**"Now you really have to convince me to go" Derek muttered and kissed her neck.**

**"Oh yeah how?" Meredith giggled.**

**"I think you know how" Derek whispered and kissed her lips. **

**"I think so too but it requires us being upstairs so..." Meredith giggled and ran away from him. **

**"Oh yeah so fair you get a head start" Derek laughed and chased her up to their room. **

**"That's because I rule" Meredith giggled. Derek grabbed her and pinned her beneath him. They ripped each others clothes off and had sex. Derek pulled Meredith against him as they both fell asleep dreading going back to Seattle and facing their mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews guys, means a lot. Some of you are a little confused though about the story. So um Derek and Mark are real brothers in this story, Mark's last name is Shepherd, he is Derek's older brother. Meredith and Mark were engaged but then Meredith began an affair with Derek and she left Mark at the alter that's why his family hates Derek so much. Hope that clears it up, if you haven't read the first one its called 9 Crimes, you will need it to understand this story!!_

**Meredith walked into her office and smiled when she saw Derek sitting in her chair with his head back and his eyes closed, he was also listening to her I Pod. Meredith guessed he was asleep as she walked over to him and straddled his lap. He jumped awake and looked at her. Meredith pulled the ear phones from his ears.**

**"Is there a reason you are hiding in my office?" Meredith laughed and kissed him.**

**"I was waiting for you actually. Where were you?" Derek frowned.**

**"Consult" Meredith shrugged. "Whats up?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**"I got a flight for tomorrow" Derek sighed. "Are you sure about this? Once we get there, no going back" **

**"I know" Meredith nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "It will be OK"**

**"If you say so" Derek shrugged.**

**"Where are we staying when we get there?"**

**"I still have the trailer" Derek shrugged. "If Mark didn't set it on fire of course" **

**"Derek I am not staying in that trailer" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Why not?" Derek raised his eyebrows.**

**"Because it hasn't been lived in for 3 years. What will we do for heat and water?" **

**"It will be fine" Derek smiled.**

**"No" Meredith shook her head. **

**"Fine" Derek sighed. "Arch field then" He rolled his eyes.**

**"You are just being cheap" Meredith laughed.**

**"I am not" Derek shook his head. Meredith frowned at him. "OK fine I am" Derek smiled. Meredith's office phone rang and Derek reached around her to answer it. "Shepherd" He said quickly.**

**"Derek?" He heard.**

**"Um yeah. Who is this?" Derek frowned.**

**"Its Izzie. I thought I was going to be put through to Meredith, sorry"**

**"You have been. She is here." Derek smiled and pushed Meredith up before handing her the phone. Derek got off Meredith's chair and sat on the desk instead.**

**"Hello?" Meredith said.**

**"Hey Mer, its Izzie. I heard you guys were coming out tomorrow" Izzie smiled.**

**"Yeah we are" Meredith nodded.**

**"Where are you guys staying?"**

**"Hotel"**

**"Don't be silly Mer. You guys can stay with me and Alex"**

**"No Iz, I don't want to impose"**

**"Its your house Mer" Izzie laughed.**

**"Its your home"**

**"And you are welcome into it. Just stay here OK?"**

**"Fine" Meredith smiled. "How are you?"**

**"Great" Izzie nodded. Meredith looked at Derek as he left her desk and lay down on the couch.**

**"About Mark" Meredith said quietly as Derek put the I Pod back on.**

**"Mer we haven't told him anything about you" Izzie sighed. "After you left he kind of just pretended you never existed. He stopped talking about you and has never asked about you. I think he doesn't want to know the answer, that's why he doesn't ask" Izzie sighed.**

**"OK" Meredith nodded. "What did he say really about me and Derek being there?"**

**"He didn't say much. He just said it was fine" Izzie shrugged.**

**"OK. See you tomorrow Iz"**

**"Yeah looking forward to it Mer"**

**"I wish I could say the same" Meredith sighed.**

**"I know. Its OK. See you tomorrow, bye"**

**"Bye" Meredith hung up and looked at Derek, he again had his eyes closed. "Seriously, did you not sleep well last night or something?" She said loudly. He opened his eyes and turned off the I Pod. **

**"No I didn't actually" Derek frowned. **

**"Why?"**

**"Because you tossed and turned all night"**

**"Sorry" Meredith frowned. **

**"Your nervous. I am too" Derek sighed.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. Derek's pager went. **

**"Duty calls and all that" Derek smiled. "See you tonight. I love you" He said before walking out.**

**"Yeah I love you too" Meredith said more to herself than Derek.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"We are now arriving in Seattle" The pilot said. Derek looked at Meredith and laced his fingers through hers.**

**"Here goes nothing. Ready for this?"**

**"No" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Me either" Derek sighed. He leaned over and kissed her lips. "We are in this together though right?"**

**"Yes of course" Meredith nodded. They landed in Seattle airport and went to baggage claim.**

**"So I guess we should rent a car. We are going to be here for a week after all" Derek sighed.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. She took his hand and they went to rent a car. Derek picked a Lexus and they drove to Izzie's house. "I am so not ready for this" Meredith sighed as she looked up at the house she used to share with Izzie and George. That was before she moved in with Mark, this was the house that her and Mark stayed most of the time when they first got together. Everything about this house reminded her of Mark, she had no clue why she hadn't thought of that before. "Derek we can't stay here" She said suddenly.**

**"Why?" Derek frowned.**

**"This is where I lived my Intern year"**

**"Yeah and?" **

**"I met Mark the first night I was in Seattle and I brought him here. This is where we lived before we moved in together." Meredith sighed.**

**"Oh" Derek frowned. They sat in silence for a long time before Derek broke it. "Mer everything about Seattle is going to remind you of your relationship with Mark. It will be fine"**

**"Not everything" Meredith smiled.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Ferryboats Der" Meredith smirked. Derek smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss her.**

**"You are very sweet. Now are you ready or do you want to stall some more?" **

**"Ready" Meredith sighed and got out of the car. Derek chuckled and got out of the car as well. They grabbed their suitcases and walked up the steps leading to Izzie and Alex's house. Meredith felt weird just walking inside so she knocked on the door.**

**"Mer your here" Izzie beamed as she opened the front door. Meredith's worry fell away and was replaced with happiness at seeing her friend. They hugged each other tightly while Derek stood back watching awkwardly. He didn't really know Meredith's friends because he always kept his distance from Meredith when she was with Mark.**

**"Oh my God Izzie I missed you" Meredith smiled as she let her go. **

**"Me too" Izzie smiled. They walked into the house together and Derek followed with the luggage. He dropped it in the foyer and followed them into the kitchen.**

**"Is Alex here?" Meredith asked.**

**"Nah hospital. He was excited about seeing you though." Izzie smiled.**

**"He was?" Meredith asked nervously. Derek sat beside her at the counter.**

**"Of course. George is really excited too. We have missed you"**

**"Alex and George don't hate me?" Meredith asked.**

**"Of course not, why would you think that?" Izzie frowned. Meredith glanced at Derek. "Oh about the whole dumping Mark thing? No" Izzie shook her head. She looked at Meredith's left hand. "Oh my God that's beautiful" Izzie beamed and took Meredith's hand to get a closer look. "Did you pick this yourself Derek?"**

**"Um yeah" Derek nodded. "It took me forever" **

**"You have excellent taste I remember I had to go with Mark when..." Izzie stopped mid sentence when Derek's face went pale. "Sorry" She sighed.**

**"I have an idea that is going to happen a lot while we are here. Don't worry about it" Meredith sighed. Derek put his arm around her and kissed her head.**

**"You two are really cute though" Izzie smiled.**

**"I know" Meredith laughed as Derek blushed. The front door slammed and Alex walked into the house.**

**"Well, well look what the cat dragged in and all that" Alex smiled.**

**"Yeah, yeah" Meredith laughed and stood up to hug him.**

**"How are you, you adulterous whore?" Alex laughed.**

**"I am good evil spawn" Meredith smiled. Derek looked at them with a frown. Did they always talk to each other like that?**

**"I hate you" He said suddenly. "Mark was horrible to me after you left. It took me like a month get him to let me scrub in again." Alex frowned.**

**"Oh yeah its all about you" Meredith rolled her eyes. **

**"It is" Alex nodded. He kissed Izzie's lips and looked at Derek. "Hey"**

**"Hey" Derek nodded.**

**"Cristina and George are on the way over." Alex smiled. **

**"Great" Meredith nodded. Derek was letting his nerves get at him, he felt out of place among Meredith's friends. He didn't know them, and they only knew Meredith with Mark. **

**"Oh um Derek what do you drink? Cristina is picking up tequila and beer, do you want something else?" Alex asked.**

**"No beer is um fine thanks" Derek smiled slightly.**

**"Cool" Alex nodded and left the room to call Cristina.**

**"I am going for a shower, I'll be back in 10" Izzie smiled and left Meredith and Derek alone in the kitchen. Meredith looked at Derek with concern.**

**"You OK? Your really quiet" Meredith sighed and stroked his cheek.**

**"I just... These are your friends Mer... I don't belong here" Derek sighed.**

**"You do belong here. I am here and you belong with me. We are in this together remember?" Meredith smiled and kissed his lips. "They won't leave you out. They know you are my husband" Meredith assured him.**

**"OK" Derek smiled and kissed her. "Its just weird... I am not apart of your past"**

**"You are a huge part of my future though"**

**"Yeah" Derek smiled. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, Derek slid his tongue into her mouth and pulled her tighter against him. They didn't hear the front door slam again.**

**"Oh shut it Bambi" Cristina snapped at George.**

**"Its not fair, how come you got to drive?"**

**"Because you drive like my grandmother"**

**"And you drive like a street racer" He frowned. They both walked into the kitchen and stopped as they watched Meredith and Derek make out.**

**"Seriously? We do not need to see that" Cristina smirked. Derek and Meredith broke apart. Derek coughed and quickly wiped his lips while blushing. Meredith on the other hand jumped up to hug Cristina and George.**

**"Your here" George said in shock. "With your husband. Who you left Mark at the alter for. Who happens to be Mark's brother" **

**"We know the story Bambi" Cristina rolled her eyes.**

**"Sorry I just. I didn't think you would show"**

**"You don't want me here?" Meredith frowned.**

**"No I do" George nodded.**

**"Just sshh George" Cristina sighed and sat beside Derek. "So have you seen big brother yet?" She asked him.**

**"Holding off as long as possible" Derek sighed.**

**"Yeah that's what I would do too" Cristina smiled. Izzie and Alex came into the kitchen.**

**"Alright guys. Food, alcohol and movies" Alex smirked. "Lets get drunk"**

**"Oh yeah" Meredith nodded, she grabbed the tequila and walked into the living room with George. Derek chuckled at her before getting up to follow.**

**"Derek" Alex called after him. Derek turned. "Beer" He smiled and threw one at him.**

**"Right thanks" Derek smiled and walked into Meredith. Cristina, Alex and Izzie brought in pizza and beer and the six of them drank and watched movies all night. Meredith was relieved her friends didn't hate her and Derek was glad they accepted him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek woke up late in the morning, he rolled over to pull Meredith against him but frowned when he realized she wasn't in the bed. He sat up and tamed his hair. He looked at the alarm clock but found a note instead. He smiled to himself and picked it up to read it.**

_"Hey I went to the hospital with Cristina. I know shock right? But I will like run into a closet or something if I see him. I didn't want to wake you, you are very cute when you sleep. When you wake up come in or something. I miss you already. Love you._

_Meredith. X X X"_

**Derek smiled and got out of bed. He had a quick shower and got dressed before walking downstairs. He walked into the kitchen where Izzie was making muffins. She looked up at him and smiled.**

**"Hey" She smiled.**

**"Hey" Derek nodded and sat at the counter.**

**"Meredith went to the hospital with Cristina"**

**"I know. She um left me a note." **

**"Right" Izzie smiled. "You want a muffin?"**

**"Nah I'm good thanks"**

**"You and Mer seem really happy" Izzie pointed out.**

**"Yeah we are" Derek nodded.**

**"How do you feel about... I mean how could you um..." Izzie trailed off and blushed at her question.**

**"How could I do that to my brother?" Derek asked. Izzie nodded. "I ask myself that a lot. My love for Meredith cost me everything. I couldn't stay in my job in Seattle, I broke my brothers heart, my sisters hate me and my mom has disowned me" Derek sighed.**

**"That is a lot of sacrifices" Izzie said sadly.**

**"Yeah but my love for Meredith has been everything as well. I wouldn't trade her for anything. She is my everything" Derek smiled. Izzie's heart melted.**

**"Wow" She said in awe. "You are so sweet. I have work. You want a ride to the hospital?" She asked.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. Izzie smiled and they headed out the door and towards Seattle Grace. They walked towards Seattle Grace talking and laughing until they entered the hospital.**

**"Alright I have to go to the nurses station before I start but I'll see you tonight at home" Izzie smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. "Bye Izzie" He smiled and walked towards the elevator. He stepped on to the empty elevator and leaned against the back. It stopped on the next floor. Derek's stomach fell as he lay eyes on his brother for the first time in 3 years. Mark looked Derek up and down as he stepped on to the elevator with him. Derek stood up straight and Mark noticed the gold band on his wedding finger. He smiled coldly.**

**"I see she didn't leave you at the alter" He said in a cold voice.**

**"Mark..." Derek sighed.**

**"Nah man I am over it. I dodged a bullet right? I mean if she is willing to have sex with my own brother without batting an eyelash who else was she screwing behind my back?" **

**"Don't talk about her like that" Derek snapped. His instinct to protect Meredith in full force.**

**"I am just saying man, I hope you keep an eye on her. Watch out for those medical conferences" Mark smirked. "Go on them a lot does she?"**

**"Maybe you just couldn't give her what she needs" Derek snapped before he could stop himself.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Mark frowned.**

**"Like you said Mark, she didn't leave me at the alter did she?" Derek smirked before stepping off the elevator. His smirk faded as soon as his back was to Mark and in its place was regret. Mark scowled deeply at his brothers retreating back. He would show Derek that Meredith was nothing but a whore. He would get his revenge on his brother, he would crush his heart just like Derek had done to him. Derek walked back down the stairs and out of the hospital. He took a deep breath before heading towards the ferryboats. He needed to clear his head. He got on to the ferryboat and went to the top deck. He leaned against the rail and put his head down. He hated seeing Mark again. He hated Mark being mad at him. He hated Mark for saying those things about Meredith. He hated himself for saying those things to Mark. He hated Seattle. His phone rang, he picked it out of his pocket and saw Meredith flashing across the screen. He sighed before hitting the reject button and turning his phone off. He just wanted to be left alone.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked on to the ferryboats and sighed with relief when she saw Derek leaning over the rail with his head down. She slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his back.**

**"I have been looking for you for hours. Why is your cell off?" Meredith frowned. Derek turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her. **

**"Sorry" Derek sighed.**

**"Whats the matter?" Meredith asked with concern.**

**"I saw Mark"**

**"Oh" Meredith frowned.**

**"He called you a whore again. He just kept making snide remarks. I can't... We shouldn't have come here Mer" Derek said sadly.**

**"Oh Derek I'm sorry" Meredith sighed. "We have dinner plans tonight though. Mark will be there" **

**"I can't" Derek shook his head. "I said things too. I hate Seattle"**

**"We are here for a week though"**

**"We should just go home Mer"**

**"Cristina is counting on me. Besides I think its time we stop running"**

**"Seriously?" Derek frowned. "I like the running. More running I say"**

**"You coward" Meredith giggled.**

**"So what?" Derek smirked. "OK fine. Dinner tonight" Derek rolled his eyes and took her hand. They got off the ferryboat and drove back to the house.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meredith held Derek's hand tightly as they walked towards the restaurant. Alex and Izzie were behind them. Alex had his arm loosely around Izzie's shoulders. They entered the restaurant, Meredith looked towards her table and her breath caught when she realized Mark was the only one at the table, well him and a red head she had never seen before. She stopped and stared at her ex, while unconsciously squeezing Derek's hand tighter.**

**"I can't do this" She said suddenly and turned to walk back out of the restaurant but Derek held her hand tighter and pulled her back. She yanked her hand free and went to run outside again but Alex blocked her way.**

**"No more running Mer remember?" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah well I lied. We should run. Run far away" Meredith frowned. "Who is the red head?" She asked Izzie and Alex.**

**"Mark's girlfriend" Izzie sighed. "Addison is Head Of Neonatel. They are together a year"**

**"And you couldn't have told me this earlier?" Meredith frowned.**

**"We didn't think he was bringing her tonight" Alex shrugged. Derek, Izzie and Alex all watched as Meredith tried to regain her composure.**

**"OK fine I am ready" Meredith sighed and went for Derek's hand again. This time Alex and Izzie walked ahead.**

**"Hey guys" Izzie smiled. Mark and Addison looked up at the four of them. Mark's eyes immedialtly found Meredith's and they locked for what felt like forever.**

**"Hey" Addison smiled. **

**"Oh Addison this is Meredith and Derek" Izzie introduced them. **

**"Ah yeah your the Maid Of Honor right?" Addison smiled at Meredith who nodded before taking a seat next to Derek at the opposite end of the table from Mark.**

**"That's me" Meredith nodded awkwardly. The tension at the table was unbelievably high as the six of them sat in silence. Mark was staring at Meredith intently, Meredith was feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. **

**"So um what do you guys do?" Addison asked. Meredith and Derek looked at her in shock. Meredith's eyes then turned to Izzie who shrugged. "What?" Addison frowned.**

**"Neuro surgeons" Derek smiled.**

**"Oh right" Addison smiled. "Where are you guys from?"**

**"New York" Meredith sighed.**

**"Oh that's where Mark is from" Addison smiled. Derek and Meredith looked at Mark.**

**"Have you ever been Addison?" Derek asked while staring at Mark.**

**"We went to Mark's family for Christmas" Addison smiled. "Its an amazing city. You guys must love living there. I mean Mark's sisters brought me to all the best shopping spots"**

**"Yeah we love it" Meredith nodded. Derek and Mark were now staring at each other. Izzie and Alex exchanged nervous glances. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw George walk in with his girlfriend Shelly.**

**"Hey guys" George smiled but soon picked up on the tension at the table. He sighed and sat down with Shelly. Derek and Mark were still glaring at each other.**

**"You guys really did just erase me from existence huh?" Derek frowned. Meredith put her hand on his leg for support. **

**"Only what you deserve. We don't mention you. You don't come up. None of us care what your up to" Mark smirked.**

**"Am I missing something?" Addison frowned and looked around the table. Everyone knew something but her. Cristina and Jake arrived at the table but didn't say anything as they quietly took seats and looked at Derek and Mark who were still glaring at each other.**

**"Derek is my little brother" Mark sighed.**

**"You didn't tell me you had a brother" Addison frowned.**

**"That's because I don't anymore"**

**"What?" Addison frowned.**

**"OK guys seriously. Stop it" Cristina said suddenly. "Mark you promised not to do this. Derek stop glaring at him. Can we please just forget about this? Its our wedding and we want it to be good OK?" She snapped.**

**"Right" Derek nodded.**

**"Fine" Mark muttered. Everyone was relieved as they changed the subject and Derek and Mark ignored each other. Addison was still very confused but didn't want to push it. She had been to Mark's family, not one of them mentioned they had another brother. Even Kathy Shepherd didn't say she had another son. What had Derek done that was so terrible? **

**Mark watched as Derek turned his attention to his wife. He whispered something in her ear that made her nod and her face softened a bit. He watched as Meredith's hand slid up and down Derek's leg absently as she spoke to Cristina. He watched as Derek's hand rubbed her shoulders as he gave her his full attention even if he didn't have hers. He hated that they seemed so in love. He needed to show everyone that Meredith would go with any guy. She cheated on him with his own brother, he was sure she would do the same on Derek. She had to.**

**"I am going to the bar, do you want something?" Meredith asked Derek.**

**"No I'm good" Derek smiled. Meredith nodded and kissed his cheek before walking up to the bar. **

**"I need the bathroom I'll be back" Mark whispered to Addison before getting up and following Meredith to the bar. He leaned beside her and she glanced nervously at him. "So you married him" Mark stated.**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded.**

**"How long are you married?"  
**

**"2 years"**

**"And how many guys are you sleeping with behind his back?" Mark smirked.**

**"Please don't start Mark" Meredith sighed.**

**"I am just saying... I really thought you two would be finished by now"**

**"I love him Mark" **

**"You loved me once too. It didn't stop you having sex with Derek" Mark sighed. Meredith turned to fully face him.**

**"I am so sorry"**

**"So you keep saying" Mark snapped and walked away from her. Meredith sighed and got her drink before sitting back beside Derek. She looked at Mark who returned her stare and then started chatting to Cristina again. This was going to be a long week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Derek and Meredith were in Izzie's house watching TV. Meredith was laying on Derek's lap while Derek stroked her hair absently.**

**"I'm bored" Derek frowned. Meredith turned and looked up at him.**

**"Seriously?" She giggled. "When do we ever get to just lay around and do nothing?"**

**"Taking a break is definitely over rated" Derek smiled.**

**"Hmm. Well I am enjoying it. I haven't had a day off in 5 years, I am going to make the most of this week"**

**"You had Christmas off last year"**

**"Yeah and what did we end up doing? Spending the day in the OR. We had Christmas morning off"**

**"And that night. I have to say I really enjoyed my gift" Derek smirked.**

**"Shut up" Meredith giggled.**

**"Did I already tell you that I wanted the same this year?" He smiled.**

**"Yes many times" Meredith rolled her eyes. The front door slammed and Cristina walked in. **

**"Hey" She smiled.**

**"Whats up?" Meredith asked as she sat up from Derek's lap.**

**"We are heading out tonight about 8 so be ready"**

**"Who are?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Everyone from last night"**

**"Right" Derek frowned. "We really are going to be spending our time with Mark huh?"**

**"Yep" Cristina nodded. "I have to get back to work but I just thought I would let you know"**

**"Right" Meredith laughed and waved to her friend. She lay back against Derek. "This should be fun" She said sarcastically.**

**"Yeah a repeat of last night" Derek rolled his eyes and kissed her head.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Mark we need to talk" Addison sighed.**

**"About?" Mark frowned as he filled out the chart.**

**"The fact that you have a brother you have never mentioned."**

**"I have a little brother. Big deal" Mark snapped.**

**"Why do you hate him so much?" Addison asked. **

**"No reason" Mark frowned. Addison grabbed his arm and pulled him into an on call room.**

**"Tell me now" Addison demanded. Mark frowned and sat on the bed.**

**"Meredith is the reason I hate him so much"**

**"His wife?" Addison frowned.**

**"3 years ago she was my fiance until she left me at the alter for Derek" Mark scowled.**

**"Oh Mark" Addison sighed.**

**"She cheated on me with my own brother" Mark sighed. **

**"I'm sorry" Addison said sadly and rubbed his arm.**

**"Don't be sorry it was a long time ago" Mark frowned.**

**"It still hurts you Mark I can tell. Do you still love her?" Addison frowned.**

**"No its not... I don't... I don't know Addie" Mark admitted. "I know that I love you though"**

**"I love you too" Addison nodded and kissed him softly.**

**"I really hope you don't have a thing for my brother" Mark joked but no smile came to his face.**

**"Of course not" Addison frowned. **

**"Just checking" He smiled and got up. "I have a surgery. See you tonight"**

**"Yeah" Addison smiled and watched him leave. Her heart broke for him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Iz will you come on" Meredith snapped as her, Alex and Derek stood in the foyer waiting for her. They were heading to a club tonight which was odd for a bunch of surgeons but everyone thought it would be fun.**

**"I'm coming" Izzie snapped back. She walked down the stairs five minutes later.**

**"Finally" Alex smiled and kissed her. "Ready?"**

**"Lets go" Meredith nodded and took Derek's hand. Izzie and Alex followed them out and they caught a cab to the club. Everyone was already there when they arrived.**

**"Finally" Cristina snapped and handed Meredith a shot. Meredith quickly knocked it back. "Lets do some damage baby" She smirked and grabbed Meredith by the hand and pulled her on to the dance floor. Derek leaned against the bar and ordered a drink before turning to watch Meredith dance with Cristina. Izzie pulled Alex up, George and Shelly got up as well. Derek glanced at Mark who was talking to Jake. He was alone but he didn't really care. He smiled as he looked back at Meredith. She was so perfect. **

**"Hey" A voice invaded his thoughts. He turned to see Addison standing beside him.**

**"Oh hey" Derek said nervously. He glanced at Mark but he had disappeared with Jake.**

**"Mark told me what happened"**

**"Then you should know better than to be caught talking to me" Derek sighed. "He might punch me you know"**

**"He might" Addison nodded.**

**"Well his punches hurt so I really don't want to be punched again" Derek smiled.**

**"He was lying last night"**

**"When?" Derek frowned.**

**"When he said your family erased you. He lied"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I overheard Nancy and Sarah arguing about you at Christmas. I of course didn't know who you were so I figured they were fighting over an old boyfriend or something but Sarah, she really misses you Derek"**

**"Why are you telling me this?" Derek frowned.**

**"I just thought you should know" Addison sighed. "Its really sad that you lost your family"**

**"I deserved it" Derek sighed. "Thank you. It means a lot"**

**"No problem." Addison smiled. "So how is New York?"**

**"Great" Derek nodded. **

**Mark looked at Derek and Addison talking at the bar. He smirked and saw his chance. He walked behind Meredith and began moving with her to the music.**

**"Can I talk to you outside?" Mark whispered in her ear.**

**"Why?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Please Mer" **

**"Fine" Meredith nodded. She followed Mark outside the club to the smoking area. "Whats up?" She asked but before she could do anything Mark had her up against the wall and crashed his lips on hers. Meredith pushed him off of her quickly without kissing him back. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Meredith snapped.**

**"Oh come on Mer you know you want this" Mark smirked and leaned down to kiss her again.**

**"Get off me Mark. I don't want this. I am married to your brother."**

**"You didn't say no to Derek though did you?" Mark hissed. "Who else didn't you say no to Meredith? Come on tell me, how many guys did you sleep with behind my back? How many guys have you slept with behind Derek's?" Mark smirked. "Once a whore always a whore and all that"**

**Meredith slapped Mark across the face as hard as she could. "Shut up Mark. Just shut up" She snapped. Mark rubbed his face and smirked at her.**

**"Truth hurts doesn't it?" He scowled.**

**"Mark I am sorry I hurt you I really am. I know I broke you and I hate myself for it, but Derek... He is my everything, I didn't cheat on you because of the sex, I did it because I love him. I love him Mark, more than anything. Its no excuse for what we did to you but you need to understand that I never cheated on you before him and I would never do that to him. I love him OK?" She said before her tears came. Mark watched Meredith crumble in front of him. He didn't know what to do or say to her. He knew she was telling the truth. He felt a little guilty for trying it on with her in the first place. Meredith looked up at him again. "Do you honestly believe we were meant to be Mark?" She asked. "Think about it, if you weren't so mad at me you would realize that we were not supposed to live our lives together. We were only supposed to be together while waiting for the people we were supposed to be with. Derek just happened to be the person I was waiting for. He is my soul mate Mark. When I look at him I know I am going to be with him for the rest of my life." She cried. "And if that makes me a whore in your eyes then so be it. I have to go" She said before walking away quickly. Mark watched her walk away in awe. He knew she was right but he didn't know what to do about it. He sat on a bench and put his head in his hands, he needed to gather his thoughts.**

**Meredith walked quickly to find Derek, tears were streaming freely down her face. She finally found him at the bar talking to Addison. She ran over to him. "Derek can we go?" Meredith asked as she linked his arm.**

**"Mer whats wrong?" Derek frowned.**

**"Please can we just go Der?" She begged.**

**"Yeah sure" Derek said. "I'll see you Addison"**

**"Bye" Addison nodded but looked at Meredith with concern as she pulled Derek by the arm out of the club. The cab drive home was quiet as Meredith sobbed into Derek's shoulder. Derek was really concerned now. Meredith never kept anything from him. She was never quiet. They pulled up at Izzie's house, Meredith jumped out and walked inside while Derek paid the cab driver. When he walked inside Meredith was already in bed sobbing into her pillow. Derek lay down next to her and pulled her against him.**

**"Mer you have to tell me whats wrong. Did something happen at the club? Did someone do something to you?" He asked with fear. **

**"Mark... He... He kissed me" Meredith sighed and tried to stop sobbing. Derek froze.**

**"HE WHAT?" Derek snapped.**

**"He kissed me but I pushed him back Derek. Then he said things and I said things and I just... I am so tired" Meredith cried and clung to him.**

**"I am going to sort this out once and for all" Derek scowled and went to get out of bed but Meredith pulled him back down.**

**"Please Der don't... Don't leave me" Meredith cried. Derek sighed and nodded before kissing her head and pulling her against him. He would deal with Mark tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Derek banged heavily on Mark's apartment door, he didn't stop to wait for an answer, instead he kept banging until the door opened revealing a dishevelled Mark. Derek didn't waste anytime punching Mark in the jaw. Mark stumbled backwards and put his hand to his face in pain.**

**"She told you" Mark muttered as he rubbed his jaw.**

**"Yeah she told me" Derek scowled.**

**"Listen Derek..." Mark sighed.**

**"No you listen Mark." Derek snapped. "Yeah what we did was horrible. I took her from you but that does not give you a free pass to make a move on her. SHE IS MY WIFE. I love her and I will never apologize for that. You don't have to forgive me, I am not asking for forgiveness but stay the hell away from Meredith" He warned.**

**"I forgive you" Mark sighed.**

**"And stop calling my wife a whore... Wait what?" Derek frowned.**

**"I forgive you Derek. I am sorry for what I did last night. Meredith opened my eyes. We were not meant to be, so I forgive you for what you did" Mark smiled slightly.**

**"You do?" **

**"Yeah little brother I do" Mark nodded. "And I must say it feels good to let go of all that resentment."**

**"Oh" Derek frowned. "Right" He said awkwardly. Mark looked Derek up and down, he smiled at how shocked Derek was. **

**"So um do you want to get a drink or something? I missed you Derek" Mark sighed.**

**"You did?"**

**"Stop acting so stunned Der" Mark laughed. "We used to be close you know"**

**"Um yeah that was before I stole your fiance"**

**"Which I now forgive you for" Mark laughed. "Look I have work now but I'll meet you in Joe's tonight OK?"**

**"Um yeah" Derek nodded. "Well I um should go"**

**"Bye" Mark nodded. "Oh Derek?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Tell Mer I am sorry about last night" He smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. "Thanks man" He waved and walked out of the apartment completely stunned, that was the last thing he was expecting when he decided to come over to confront Mark. He got into his car and headed back to Izzie's house. He walked back into the house and found Meredith sitting on the couch alone. He sat down beside her and leaned over to kiss her softly.**

**"Where were you?" She frowned.**

**"I went to see Mark"**

**"Derek..." Meredith sighed.**

**"No Mer I couldn't let him do that to you"**

**"Well what happened?"**

**"I punched him"**

**"Derek." Meredith snapped.**

**"Then we talked and he told me he forgave me" Derek frowned.**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yeah I know weird right? We are going for a drink later"**

**"Seriously?" Meredith said again in shock.**

**"Whatever you said to him last night has kind of made him Mark again" Derek shrugged.**

**"Wow" Meredith nodded. "Are you going to go?"**

**"Yeah" Derek shrugged.**

**"Just avoid the woods please. I don't want you going missing" Meredith teased.**

**"Funny" Derek rolled his eyes with a smile. "What are you doing tonight?"  
**

**"Joe's with Izzie, Alex, George and Cristina"**

**"Well I will be there with Mark"**

**"Good so I can keep an eye on you" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek laughed. "He forgives me Mer. I feel like I got my brother back" Derek smiled.**

**"I am so happy for you Der" Meredith beamed and hugged him tightly.**

**"Its thanks to you"**

**"Its thanks to me you lost him Derek" Meredith frowned.**

**"No that was all my doing. Whatever you said got him back and I love you so much"**

**"I love you too" Meredith nodded and lay her head on his shoulder.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked into Joe's with Cristina and saw Derek sitting at a booth with Mark.**

**"Well they are still aive" Cristina smirked.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded and they both sat at the bar. They ordered drinks and waited for the rest of their friends.**

**"Private Practice man seriously?" Mark laughed.**

**"Hey I like it" Derek smiled.**

**"Hmm sure you do" Mark rolled his eyes. "You miss the hospital and you know it"**

**"Sometimes" Derek shrugged and smiled when he saw Meredith walk in. "I'm going to the bathroom" Derek smiled and got up. Mark watched as Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith from behind and kissed her neck. He didn't feel a thing, not one bit of pain to see them together and it felt good. **

**"So how is it going?" Meredith asked Derek.**

**"Great" Derek nodded and kissed her lips. "Wait for me and we will go home together OK?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled. Derek walked away from her and Mark walked up to the bar beside her.**

**"Hey" Mark sighed.**

**"Hey" Meredith frowned.**

**"Mer I am sorry about last night. Really" Mark sighed.**

**"Me too" Meredith sighed.**

**"I'll um go elsewhere" Cristina smirked and left Mark and Meredith alone at the bar.**

**"I um... I loved you Meredith and you hurt me, well you destroyed me actually" He said sadly. "But I agree with you, we were not meant to be. I still love you and I always will but I get it, you are married to Derek and I am happy for you" Mark sighed. Meredith felt her tears coming again as she stood up and hugged Mark tightly.**

**"I love you too Mark. Just not enough"**

**"I know that"**

**"So we are good?"**

**"We are great" Mark promised and hugged her again. Derek walked out of the bathroom and saw Meredith and Mark hugging, he frowned and stood beside Cristina.**

**"They are having a moment" Cristina clarified.**

**"I see that. They OK?"**

**"Seem to be" Cristina shrugged. When Meredith and Mark broke apart Cristina and Derek walked back over to them and the four grabbed a huge booth to wait for their friends to arrive.**


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is Cristina's wedding! Next chapter jumps 2 years. Enjoy!_

**"I cannot believe I am doing this. I am wearing a damn dress. This is a mistake" Cristina rambled as her, Meredith and Izzie waited at the back of the church for the music to start.**

**"You can do this Cristina. Its Jake and he loves you" Meredith sighed.**

**"Do I look OK?" She asked nervously.**

**"You look beautiful" Izzie and Meredith said at the same time. Meredith got up to look into the church, Mark was standing beside Jake at the alter waiting. Meredith scanned the crowd for Derek and smiled to herself when she saw him in a navy suit. He looked hot. **

**"Mer is it filling up?" Izzie asked.**

**"Yeah nearly" Meredith sighed and shut the door.**

**"Hey Derek" Addison smiled. "Do you mind if I sit here?"**

**"No" Derek shook his head and moved over for her. Addison smiled at Mark before turning her attention back to Derek.**

**"So when do you and Meredith head back to New York?"**

**"In the morning" Derek sighed.**

**"Are you excited?"**

**"Yeah. I am glad that Mark and I made our peace but home is definitely where I want to be" Derek smiled. "You look nice"**

**"You too" Addison smiled. The music started, everyone stood up and turned towards the doors. Derek's breath caught when he saw Meredith in her brown brides maid dress. She was beautiful. She smiled at him as she walked past. Izzie followed her, then Cristina walked down the aisle. Everyone sat down as the ceremony began. Mark locked eyes with Meredith as Jake and Cristina said their vows. He smiled at her and she returned it. Mark wondered if Meredith was thinking about their failed wedding and from her face he knew that she was. **

**"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride" The minister smiled. Cristina and Jake kissed each other quickly before walking down the aisle, Meredith hesitated for a second when Mark put his arm out to her. She slowly reached out and linked him. They walked down the aisle together, when they had walked past Addison and Derek, Mark leaned into Meredith.**

**"You look beautiful Mer" **

**"Mark..." Meredith sighed.**

**"I am just telling you as a brother in law" He promised. Meredith looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.**

**"Thank you. You look great too" She smiled. Mark smiled as well. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Please welcome the Bride and Groom to the dance floor for their first dance" The DJ announced. Cristina and Jake got on to the dance floor and the song started. Meredith looked at Mark, she knew it was time for their dance soon too. He smiled at her. She whispered something to Derek before heading towards Mark. He took her hand and they walked on to the dance floor together.**

**"When do you go home?" Mark asked.**

**"Tomorrow" Meredith smiled.**

**"Mer... I'll miss you"**

**"Me too" Meredith nodded. "I'm glad we are OK Mark"**

**"Me too" Mark smiled. Meredith rested her head on his shoulder. She felt tears coming on so she buried herself into his shoulder. "Mer?"**

**"I am so sorry Mark. I loved you and I hurt you. I am just so sorry" She cried.**

**"Sshh Mer its OK. I know your sorry... Its over OK? We won't mention it again" Mark soothed.**

**"I'm pregnant Mark. I took a test last night and it was positive... I just... I'm afraid of what Derek is going to say" She rambled. Mark was shocked by her revelation. He looked at her but didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry I should not have told you that. God I am such an idiot I should have told Cristina or Izzie or something"**

**"I am the only one you told so far?" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah. I'm sorry"**

**"Don't be Mer. I am happy that you told me first. Derek wants kids so he will be ecstatic and I can't wait to be an uncle" Mark promised.**

**"He will?"**

**"I promise he will" Mark nodded. Meredith smiled a little and held him tightly. **

**"Can I cut in?" Derek asked.**

**"Yeah" Mark smiled and let Meredith go. "Thank you for the dance Mer" Mark smiled and walked over to Addison. Derek took Mark's place in Meredith's arms and they began to sway to the music. **

**"You OK?" Derek asked.**

**"Yeah I'm um good" Meredith nodded. She decided to wait until they were back in New York to tell him the news. Meredith didn't drink the rest of the night. She hugged Cristina tightly when her and Jake were leaving for their hotel room. **

**"I'll see you soon Cristina OK?" Meredith smiled.**

**"You better. Now that you and Mark are OK you can visit more"**

**"I will I promise. Have fun in Hawaii"**

**"Oh please we won't be leaving that room" Cristina smirked. Meredith laughed and waved to her. Cristina and Jake drove away in their limo.**

**"You guys ready?" Izzie asked Meredith and Derek.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. He turned to face Mark and Addison. "We are heading home early tomorrow so we will see you guys" He smiled. "It was great meeting you Addison" **

**"You too Derek" Addison smiled and hugged him. **

**"Bye Mark"**

**"Bye Der" Mark smiled. Meredith hugged Mark tightly. "Tell him" Mark whispered.**

**"I will" Meredith nodded. "Bye Mark"**

**"Bye Mer" He smiled.**

**"Great meeting you Addison, take care of him OK?" Meredith said as tears came to her eyes.**

**"I will don't worry" Addison smiled.**

**"Good" Meredith nodded. She waved to them as her, Derek, Izzie and Alex got into a cab and headed back to Izzie's house.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith looked out over Seattle as her and Derek headed back to New York on a plane. It was raining in Seattle that morning when they left Izzie's but it had cleared up before they boarded the plane. Meredith was really going to miss Seattle. She looked at Derek when he laced his fingers through hers.**

**"You OK Mer? You have been very quiet all morning" His voice was laced with concern.**

**"I'm fine" Meredith lied. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in the scent of his cologne. "Actually..." She sighed.**

**"What?" Derek frowned.**

**"I'm pregnant Derek. I found out yesterday. I haven't been feeling well lately and well I'm late too, so I took a test and it was positive and now I am pregnant, well we are pregnant and I am kind of freaking out. I mean are we ready? I think we are ready but I am really afraid that you don't think we are ready..."**

**"Mer" Derek cut her off. "You are rambling" He smiled. "Your pregnant?"**

**"Yes" Meredith sighed.**

**"Its the best news I have gotten since the day you chose to come to New York with me" He smiled brightly and kissed her lips. "We are going to have a baby"**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled. "We are going to have a baby" She repeated and hugged him tightly. "We are going to be parents Derek" She beamed.**

**"We are" Derek nodded. "I love you"**

**"I love you too" She smiled. Relief flowed through her as she lay against him for the rest of the flight. They were going to have a baby.**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Years Later**

**"Nose" Derek smiled as his 1 and a half year old took a hold of his nose.**

**"Nose" His son repeated. He was currently sitting in his office with his son sitting on the desk in front of him. His and Meredith's son, Lee Christopher Mark Shepherd. He looked like Derek for the most part, he had his black hair, blue eyes, his whole face resembled Derek accept for his nose which was all Meredith's. Lee poked Derek in the eye. **

**"Ouch" Derek chuckled.**

**"Eye" Lee smiled proudly.**

**"That's right and its not to be poked at" Derek smiled and kissed his sons head.**

**"Ear" He pointed to Derek's ear. Derek nodded with a smile at how smart Lee was. The office door opened and Meredith walked in with a smile she reserved for Lee. **

**"There is my baby" She beamed.**

**"Mama" Lee smiled. Meredith walked around the desk and kissed Lee's head before kissing Derek's lips. **

**"What are you two up to?"  
**

**"Lee is giving me an anatomy lesson" Derek smiled. "Right my boy"**

**"No" Lee shook his head. Meredith and Derek laughed at him, 'No' was Lee's favorite word at the moment.**

**"You coming to mama Lee?"**

**"Kay" He smiled. 'Kay' was his other favorite word. He didn't seem to know the word 'Yes' yet. Meredith took him into her arms and sat on Derek's couch. Derek smiled at them before his office phone ringing distracted him.**

**"Hello?" He frowned and sat back in his chair.**

**"Hey Derek its Mark" He heard at the other end. Derek's stomach did a jump, they hadn't seen Mark since Lee was born. **

**"Hey man. Whats up?" Derek smiled.**

**"Me and Addie are getting married" He smiled.**

**"That's great" Derek beamed. Meredith looked at Derek with interest.**

**"Well I was wondering if maybe you could be my best man" Mark asked nervously.**

**"Oh um..." Derek frowned. "I would love to Mark but... Mom and Nancy and stuff. They hate me Mark"**

**"Screw them Der. I want my brother as my best man and my nephew as my ring bearer. So please come?"**

**"When is it?" Derek asked.**

**"2 weeks. You can fly out next week OK?" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah OK fine" Derek sighed. "I'd love to be your best man Mark"**

**"Thanks man. Give Mer and Lee my love and I'll see you next week. Oh and Izzie is excited about it. She can't wait to see Lee. So you are staying with her and Alex again"**

**"Right" Derek chuckled. "See you soon man"**

**"Yeah" Mark nodded. "Bye Der"**

**"Bye" Derek smiled and hung up. **

**"What was that all about?" Meredith asked.**

**"Mark wants me to be his best man. We fly to Seattle next week" Derek frowned.**

**"Oh" Meredith frowned. "So we are going to Seattle again?"**

**"Yeah and staying at Izzie's" Derek smiled. His phone rang again. "Shepherd"**

**"Hey Derek. Its Richard Webber. How are you?"**

**"Yeah good Richard. Whats up?"**

**"My Head Of Neurosurgery is retiring and I was wondering if there was anyway you would take your old job back?"**

**"In Seattle?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"What about Meredith?"**

**"There is a spot for her too. We would love to have you back here Derek"**

**"Listen Richard, I'll be there next week and I'll give you an answer then OK? I have to talk to Meredith about it"**

**"Sure thing Derek. See you next week"**

**"Great" Derek nodded and hung up. "That was the Chief"**

**"Chief Webber?"**

**"Yeah. He wants me to take Head Of Neurosurgery again" Derek sighed.**

**"Hmm. Maybe you should"**

**"Seriously?" Derek frowned.**

**"We miss Seattle Derek. And I know you loved that job, maybe we should move back home" **

**"You would move back to Seattle?"**

**"I would do anything as long as I was with you" Meredith smiled and got up. She put Lee on one side of her and leaned into kiss Derek. "I love you. Right Lee?"**

**"No" Lee frowned. Meredith and Derek chuckled at him.**

**"Thanks a lot Lee" Derek smiled. "So your OK with selling the practice?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "Although we will be living with Izzie and Alex for a while because we are homeless in Seattle"**

**"Yeah" Derek smiled. "Maybe we could build a house on my land?"**

**"I would love to" Meredith nodded. "Well we are going home. Say bye to daddy Lee"**

**"Bye daddy" Lee smiled and waved. Derek chuckled and waved back.**

**"Bye baby boy. I'll be home soon OK?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded and left his office. Derek sat back in his chair. He was nervous about facing his family. He hadn't seen them in 5 years. He knew they still hated him so he was preparing himself to be ignored or shouted at by them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Derek and Meredith walked through Seattle airport, Izzie was picking them up because she couldn't wait any longer to see Lee. Meredith was running after Lee while Derek wheeled the trolley carrying their luggage. He smiled as Lee managed to some how out run his mother. **

**"Oh my God he is so big" Izzie beamed. "Come here Lee"**

**"Iz" Lee beamed and ran into Izzie's waiting arms. **

**"Look at you handsome" Izzie smiled. "Hey guys. Its great your finally here again"**

**"It might be for good this time" Meredith smiled.**

**"Seriously?" Izzie screeched as they began walking outside.**

**"Yeah so I hope you don't mind us as house guests for longer"**

**"Of course not. I would love to have this little guy around our house every day right Lee?"**

**"No" Lee frowned.**

**"Its the only word he knows" Meredith rolled her eyes. Izzie laughed and nodded. They got to the car and put their luggage in the trunk before getting into the car.**

**"So we are going out when we get back for drinks. Your in right Mer? Derek can watch Lee" Izzie smiled.**

**"Its 4 in the day" Meredith laughed.**

**"Oh come on we are all off today. It will be fun"**

**"Derek has a meeting with the Chief this evening"**

**"No Mer you go, I'll take Lee to the hospital" Derek smiled.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah. Go out and have some fun. We will be fine" Derek smiled.**

**"OK I am in" Meredith smiled. **

**"Excellent" Izzie beamed. The rest of the drive was taken up with talks of Mark and Addison's wedding at the end of the week.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Alright Lee, thanks to you and your need to dirty your clothes every 5 minutes we are late" Derek frowned as he carried his son into the hospital.**

**"Pen" Lee giggled and pointed to his hands.**

**"Yes ink all over you and I haven't got time to clean it off so you are just going to have to wait until later" Derek sighed and stepped on to the empty elevator. He shifted Lee to his other arm and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. The elevator stopped on the second floor and Derek sighed deeply. He did not have time for this. The elevator opened.**

**"And then mom said..." Nancy stopped dead when she saw Derek standing at the back of the elevator. The smile she had for Mark turned into a scowl when she looked at Derek.**

**"Mark" Lee smiled. Mark smiled at his nephew.**

**"Hey mister" Mark smiled. "Hey man, glad you made it" **

**"Yeah me too" Derek smiled. "Are you trying to bore a hole into my head Nance?" He snapped at his sister who was still glaring at him.**

**"I wouldn't waste my time" Nancy snapped. "I can't believe you are having **_**him **_**as your best man again. Are you not afraid he will dump that whore he is with and take Addie from you too"**

**"Nancy shut up" Mark snapped. "What are you doing here at the hospital?"**

**"Meeting with the Chief which I am late for" Derek sighed.**

**"Your taking Lee?"**

**"Yeah. Mer is out with her friends"**

**"Looking for her next victim" Nancy scoffed.**

**"Don't you dare talk about my wife like that, especially in front of my son" Derek snapped.**

**"Yeah thats if he is yours"**

**"Shut up Nancy. I'll take him Derek. Come on little guy, how about we spend an hour together?"**

**"Kay" Lee smiled and Mark took him from Derek's arms.**

**"Thanks man" Derek sighed. "I'll call you when I'm done"**

**"Yeah I am finished now so I'll be around" Mark smiled.**

**"OK" Derek nodded and walked out of the elevator with another glance at Nancy.**

**"Your going to look after the kid for him?"**

**"Lee is my nephew. He is yours too, not that you care. Leave Derek alone, I forgave him so you need to get over it" Mark snapped and walked out of the elevator with Lee. Nancy followed him. **

**"We are meeting mom now. I don't think you should bring him" She pointed to Lee.**

**"What? She wouldn't want to meet her grandson? You saw the tears when I told her Derek and Meredith had a kid, she wants to meet him. She wants to see Derek"  
**

**"No she doesn't." Nancy snapped. "And she wouldn't have to see either of them if you hadn't of invited them" She hissed and walked away from Mark. Mark scowled.**

**"She is a bitch" He muttered to Lee.**

**"Bitch" Lee repeated causing Mark to laugh.**

**"Come on Lee, lets go do something" He smiled and carried Lee out of the hospital. He walked down the street to the restaurant where he was meeting his mother and sisters. "Um Shepherd?"**

**"Yes sir the others are already here" The waiter smiled.**

**"Can you also get a highchair?" Mark smiled. The waiter nodded and Mark carried Lee over to the table. His family all stopped and stared at Mark as he walked over with Lee. They all knew exactly who the baby was. He was the spilt of Derek, even if Nancy didn't tell them Mark was bringing him. Nancy was secretly hoping Mark would get rid of the kid. "Hey guys" He smiled.**

**"Mark..." Kathy Shepherd said as she eyed the boy in his arms. Her grandson. The grandson she has never met because his father broke her heart. If she was honest she knew she should have forgiven Derek a long time ago but she just never did.**

**"Guys this is Lee" Mark smiled proudly at his nephew. "Lee Christopher Mark Shepherd"**

**"Ha they used your name?" Nancy scoffed.**

**"Yes I am also his Godfather" Mark nodded. Kathy stared in awe at the baby as Mark put him into the highchair.**

**"He is so beautiful" Sarah sighed as tears filled her eyes. "He is exactly like Derek"**

**"Yeah" Megan nodded. Kathy's eyes filled with tears as well as she realized what she has lost.**

**"He has Derek's eyes" Kathleen smiled.**

**"Oh please people, he is Derek and Meredith's kid. Who cares?" Nancy frowned.**

**"Shut up Nancy" Sarah snapped. Mark's cell rang.**

**"Hey man finished already?... That's great... The restaurant down the street... Yeah" Mark frowned. "I'll take him outside... Its no problem" Mark nodded. "Bye Der" He hung up the phone and smiled. Derek was moving back to Seattle and Mark was ecstatic about it.**

**"Derek won't come in?" Sarah asked sadly.**

**"Too afraid" Nancy smirked.**

**"He just doesn't want to upset anyone" Mark sighed. "He thinks its better if he keeps his distance" Mark looked at his mother and knew her heart was breaking he just wished his mother would stop being so stubborn. **

**"Right" Kathleen nodded.**

**"I'll be back. I just have to give Lee to Derek" Mark smiled and stood up. "Come on baby boy, daddy is waiting."**

**"Bye" Lee waved to the others. Sarah looked at her nephew sadly as Mark disappeared out of the restaurant with him. She needed her brother back. She was going to get her brother back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meredith sat on the couch watching Derek and Lee play on the floor. She smiled at her boys, they were so perfect to her. She laughed when Lee threw a ball at Derek and hit him in the head.**

**"So Lee do you like it here with aunt Izzie and uncle Alex?" Derek smiled.**

**"Iz" Lee smiled.**

**"Yeah Iz" Derek nodded with a smile.**

**"So you have signed the contract and everything?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yep. Why waste time?" Derek looked up at her and smiled.**

**"OK then. I'll sign today"**

**"Excellent" Derek smiled and knelt before her. She leaned forward and kissed his head.**

**"I love you. So how was Nancy yesterday? Really that bad?"**

**"Awful" Derek frowned. "Mark stood up for me though"**

**"Of course he would" Meredith smiled.**

**"Daddy play" Lee frowned. Derek laughed and kissed Meredith's lips before turning his attention back to Lee.**

**"OK OK. Don't freak out" Derek smiled. The door bell went. Meredith looked at Derek who shrugged. "Everybody around here just walks into this house" He laughed.**

**"I know" Meredith nodded.**

**Sarah stood nervously on the porch of Meredith's old home. She had no idea what she was going to say to Derek when she saw him but she needed her brother back. She had to know him again. It was everything to her. Meredith froze when she saw Sarah on the otherside of the door. She took a deep breath before answering it.**

**"Sarah" Meredith said awkwardly.**

**"Meredith" Sarah nodded. "Is um Derek here?"**

**"Yeah the um living room" Meredith opened the door and let Sarah through. **

**"Hey Der" Sarah nodded. Derek stood up and stared at his sister in shock.**

**"Come on Lee we will um go into the kitchen" Meredith said quickly and picked up her son. She left the siblings alone.**

**"What are you doing here Sarah?" Derek asked as tears filled Sarah's eyes. Before he knew it Sarah had wrapped her arms around him and was hugging him tightly.**

**"I have missed you so much Der" She cried. Derek sighed and hugged his sister back.**

**"Me too" He nodded. Sarah pulled back and looked at him.**

**"You look good. I have never seen you look this at peace. Your happy right?"**

**"More than you will ever know" Derek smiled.**

**"It was worth it for you then?" She sighed and sat down. Derek sat beside her and nodded.**

**"You knew how I felt about her from the day Mark brought her home. For me it was worth it. The day she showed up at my land and told me she didn't marry Mark my heart felt like it was only coming to life." Derek smiled. "And now I have Lee. You will lke him Sarah he is amazing"**

**"I met him last night." Sarah smiled. "He is too cute for words"**

**"Hmm" Derek nodded. **

**"Why didn't you come home Der? After you and Mark made peace?"**

**"Mom and Nance made it very clear that they never wanted to see me again. I respected that, but yes Mark and I are closer than ever"**

**"I'm sorry I never tried to find you. God Derek I hated being away from you. Christmas's pretending that you never existed made me sick" Sarah frowned. "Nancy just kept telling me not to mention you. We fought the whole time"**

**"Sarah its really OK. I know that Nancy and mom hate me. I have accepted that"**

**"They shouldn't hate you though. They have no right" Sarah snapped.**

**"Come here" Derek smiled and hugged her again. "Thank you for coming over. It means a lot. I missed you Sarah" Derek smiled. The front door slammed and Addison walked into the living room.**

**"Oh my God I cannot believe you guys are here and I am only finding out about it n...ow" Addison stopped in her tracks when she saw Derek and Sarah on the couch. "Oh hey Sarah" She said awkwardly. "I am interrupting sorry"**

**"Mer and Lee are in the kitchen Addie" Derek smiled.**

**"Right so I'll um go" Addison nodded and walked into the kitchen.**

**"You guys are close too?" Sarah raised her eyebrows.**

**"Since the first time I met her. SHe is a great girl, Mark is lucky" Derek smiled.**

**"How lucky? She won't run out on him too will she?" Sarah teased.**

**"Oh ha ha" Derek rolled his eyes and pushed her. They both laughed together, it felt good after such a long time.**

**"Hey Mer" Addison smiled. "I just walked in on a touching moment. Awkward" Addison frowned. Meredith laughed and nodded.**

**"Addie" Lee smiled. Addison's face lit up and she picked Lee up.**

**"Hey little angel. I have missed you handsome" Addison gushed and hugged him. They looked around when Sarah and Derek walked into the kitchen. Meredith put her head down and prepared herself for a confrontation.**

**"So um Sarah wanted to meet Lee" Derek smiled. **

**"Oh right of course" Addison nodded and handed Lee to Derek.**

**"Sarah this is my son Lee. Lee this is your Aunt Sarah" Derek smiled.**

**"Sawah" Lee repeated. Sarah's eyes filled with tears as she took him from Derek.**

**"Thats right" She nodded. "Nice to meet you Lee. He is so much like you Der. Accept for his nose, its not big and crooked like yours" She teased. Derek frowned and touched his nose.**

**"My nose is not big" He frowned.**

**"Lee's nose is small and cute like Mer's. Right Mer?" Sarah smiled at Meredith. Meredith was surprised by Sarah's politeness and just stared.**

**"Mer?" Derek frowned.**

**"Oh um right. Sarah" Meredith smiled. Addison sat beside Meredith and the four chatted freely until Sarah left later that night feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off f her shoulders. She had her brother back and she finally got to know her youngest nephew.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Finally its here. The last chapter, it wasn't easy getting this up I'm telling you guys. Talk about writers block but its done now. I hate it but what can you do? Anyways enough of my rambling hopefully you enjoy the last chapter even though it sucks LOL!! _

**"Today is the day bro" Derek smiled as he walked into Izzie's living room where Mark was trying to fix his tie. They were both in three piece black tuxedo's, their shirts were crisp white, the waistcoat that was on over the shirt was silver and the tie's were also silver. Derek's tie hung loosely around his neck and he had yet to button up his waistcoat.**

"**I know" Mark nodded as he glanced at Derek. "Thank you for being my best man Der"**

"**That's what brothers are for right?" Derek smiled and stood beside Mark so they were both looking in the mirror. **

"**Yeah, I guess. I'm just really glad you are here, I know how mom and Nance have been treating you and just……… Thanks" Mark rambled and looked at Derek. Derek smiled at him and nodded.**

"**Its no problem really Mark"**

"**I am nervous as hell" Mark admitted.**

"**It will go better than last time I promise" Derek smiled.**

"**Hmm unless she runs off with Sarah or something" Mark smirked. Derek laughed and nodded. They both stood in silence frowning in frustration at their lack of ability in the tie department. "You know we cut people open everyday and we can't manage a simple tie" Mark scowled. **

"**Hmm" Derek frowned.**

"**Hey guys, I am here to deliver one ring bearer" Meredith smiled from behind them. Mark and Derek turned to see Lee who was dressed the same as them accept his waistcoat and tie were done properly.**

"**Show off" Mark frowned. "Coming in here looking all ready"**

"**Exactly" Derek nodded. Meredith looked at the both of them and laughed.**

"**You are both pathetic" Meredith smiled and handed Lee to Derek. "You take him and you come here" She smiled and turned Mark to face her. "I saw Addie, she looks amazing"**

"**I am a lucky guy" Mark smiled.**

"**You are" Meredith agreed. She focused on his tie and did it properly. "Now" She smiled and patted his chest. She took Lee from Derek and handed him to Mark.**

"**Alright little buddy we now look hot don't we?" Mark smiled and kissed Lee's head.**

"**No" Lee frowned. Mark laughed.**

"**We so do" Mark smiled and left the room with Lee. "Thanks Mer" He called.**

"**Your welcome" Meredith smiled and stood in front of Derek. "You look very hot by the way" She smiled.**

"**You look amazing" Derek smirked as he took in her long silver dress. When she was finished with his tie she leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you" He nodded and turned to inspect himself.**

"**That is what I am here for" Meredith smiled and stood beside him. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. "I am nervous about facing your mother today Derek"**

"**Me too" Derek sighed.**

"**We just have to suck it up"**

**"Yep I guess we do" Derek nodded.**

"**Alright guy's the limo is here lets go." Mark called. "Mer you might as well ride with us" Mark smiled as he headed out the door with Lee.**

"**Come mama" Lee called. Meredith smiled and took Derek's hand. They both followed Mark and Lee outside to the limo. The drive to the church was quiet, Mark was nervous and tried focusing his attention on Lee who was sitting in his lap but Meredith and Derek could tell he was feeling sick. They arrived at the church and got out of the limo. Meredith looked around nervously for Derek's family but they were nowhere to be seen yet. She took Lee from Mark and the three walked into the church. It was already filling up with everyone from the hospital, Izzie was Addison's Maid Of Honor so she wasn't there yet but Alex, Cristina and George were sitting down. The three walked up the aisle, Derek and Mark walked towards the alter while Meredith walked in the direction of her friends. Meredith's breath caught when she saw Nancy and Kathy walk towards them.**

"**Oh look its you. The stupid whore who left my brother at the alter for my selfish bastard of a brother" Nancy scowled.**

"**Shut up Nancy" Derek and Mark said in unison. Meredith put her head down to avoid eye contact with Derek's mother. **

"**Look Nancy I want Meredith and Derek here, so either shut up and leave them alone or get out" Mark snapped.**

"**You would choose them over me?" Nancy asked.**

"**Yeah I would" Mark nodded. "We have been over what happened for a long time you need to let it go" He sighed. Nancy looked at Mark in shock before turning and taking her seat. Kathy on the other hand stared at Derek in awe. She had never seen him look so happy and at peace with himself. Derek glanced briefly at his mother before taking Meredith's hand and walking past her. He didn't expect to feel angry at the sight of his mother but all his emotions about how she disowned him came into focus and he couldn't stand to look at her.**

"**Derek" Kathy sighed. "Please can we talk?" She asked. Derek turned to face his mother.**

"**You have ignored me for five years mom and now its too late" He shrugged and walked and walked away. He met Sarah who hugged him tightly, Megan and Kathleen watched their little brother but were afraid to make a move so they sat back. Derek walked up to the alter with Mark. Meredith sat down beside her friends.**

"**Go Mark" Cristina smirked.**

"**He saved our asses" Meredith nodded.**

"**Izzie just phoned. They are here" Alex whispered to Meredith who nodded. **

"**I'll be back in a minute. Come on Lee" She smiled and walked down the aisle with Lee in her arms. She smiled at Izzie and Addison who were still getting ready at the back of the church. "One ring bearer as promised" Meredith smirked.**

"**Oh thank God he is in his suit and everything" Addison sighed.**

"**Going badly?"**

"**Everything" Izzie nodded. **

"**Oh God well lets hope he doesn't swallow the rings or anything" Meredith teased. Addison looked at Meredith in horror. "I'm just kidding" She smiled.**

"**Not funny" Addison scowled. Meredith and Izzie stifled laughs. **

"**OK I am leaving. Remember Lee give the rings to daddy OK?" Meredith smiled.**

"**Daddy right" Lee nodded. Meredith smiled and kissed him goodbye.**

"**Good luck" She smiled at Addison before walking back up to her seat. Addison took a deep breath before the music started. Izzie and Lee walked up the aisle together and Meredith smiled as Lee handed the rings to Derek like they practiced. **

"**Here daddy" Lee smiled. Derek and Mark smiled at Lee as he ran off to find Meredith. **

"**You are so clever" Meredith beamed as she picked him up. Everyone stood as Addison walked down the aisle looking amazing. Her white dress was simple but beautiful. She reached Mark and Meredith watched Mark's face light up with love. It was then her guilt for leaving him at the alter fell away. If it meant he found his soul mate it was worth it. Especially since she found hers. The ceremony was the way it was meant to be. Derek standing as best man while Mark married the love of his life. And most importantly Meredith wasn't the person standing opposite Mark. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"We have to leave soon Derek. Lee is really tired" Meredith sighed.**

"**Yeah I know" Derek nodded as he looked at Lee sitting on Meredith's lap sucking his finger. A thing he only did when he was exhausted. **

"**Derek I know you hate me for not forgiving you but I am sorry. I shouldn't have just disowned you like that. It was an awful thing for a mother to do. You were in love, no one can blame you for that. I am just so sorry it has come to this" Kathy said quickly while standing over a shocked Meredith and Derek.**

"**Um mom" Derek frowned.**

"**I know you are just going to tell me to go away but I needed you to know how sorry I am" Kathy frowned. "And how much I regret missing out on you becoming a husband and father. Its my own doing I know that" Kathy frowned. Derek stood up to face his mother.**

"**Mom………." Derek sighed and hugged her. "I forgive you" He smiled. Kathy fell apart in his arms and hugged him tighter. She finally let him go and look at him. "Mer and I have to go now because Lee is falling asleep but I'll be in touch"**

"**Please do" Kathy nodded and stood away from him. Derek took Lee from Meredith and took her hand. He held Lee in one arm and turned to face his mother.**

**"Mom this is my son Lee. Lee this is your grandma"**

"**Hi" Lee said quietly. Tears rolled down Kathy's face as he touched Lee's face.**

"**Hi" She smiled. "You are so handsome Lee"**

"**Bye mom" Derek smiled and walked away with his family. "See you in two weeks man. Enjoy the honeymoon" Derek winked.**

"**Oh we will" Mark smirked. "Bye little guy. Sleep well" Mark smiled and kissed Lee's head. Meredith hugged Mark quickly and did the same with Addison.**

"**Have fun guys" Meredith smiled. Derek put his arm around Meredith and the three left the hotel where the reception was being held. They caught a cab and went back to Izzie's house. They put Lee to bed before collapsing on the couch together. "I am glad we are back in Seattle"**

"**Me too" Derek nodded and kissed her. "I love you" Derek smiled.**

"**I love you too" Meredith nodded.**


End file.
